The New Girl is a Monster Hunter
by TanaAndBritt-Britt
Summary: When a 16 year old American monster hunter, Blair Van Helsing, comes to Whitechapel from Philly. Sarah, Erica, Rory, Ethan, and Bennie have to stop getting into paranormal problems or else she could kill them, but then Ethan has an odd vision that he can't explain. What is the vision and what does it have to do with Bennie and Blair? And why does Jesse keep on showing up?
1. Whitechapel

The New Girl Is a Monster Hunter

Summary: When a 16 year old American monster hunter, Blair Van Helsing, comes to Whitechapel from Philly. Sarah, Erica, Rory, Ethan, and Bennie have to stop getting into paranormal problems or else she could kill them, but then Ethan has an odd vision that he can't explain. What is the vision and what does it have to do with Bennie and Blair? And why does Jesse keep on showing up?

OC's

Blair Van Helsing- A 16 year old direct descendent of Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, she's a good monster hunter when it comes to using weapons and hand to hand combat (Which she is awesome at.), she has an attitude, snarky, has anger issues, is very independent, stubborn, funny, pretty smart, street smart, outgoing, has the Philly accent, and likeable (A bit too likeable in Rory's case). She has long straight auburn hair with side bangs on the left side of her face, bright plum colored eyes with light violet splotches in them and perfect almond shaped eyes, she's pretty pale, has a slight hourglass figure despite how she's skinny, short/average height she's around like 5'3, has a lot of freckles and moles on her chest, arms, and legs. She's American she moved from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

Jay Van Helsing- A 19 year old American monster hunter who's in college at Whitechapel University, older brother of Stephanie Van Helsing, he has dark wavy auburn hair that almost looks brown, almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, tall he's 6 feet, has some freckles, hot, and has the same skin coloring as Stephanie. He likes playing by the rules; he's like a little old man, he doesn't like confrontation or fighting, he doesn't like being a monster hunter, he wouldn't hurt anyone or anything, and he gets protective of his little sister a lot.

Chapter 1: Whitechapel

Blair's POV:

It's only my second day in Whitechapel, Ontario, Canada and I'm already having an all-night stake- out. Great, let's see how much trouble I can get into here, that's the whole reason I got shipped out of America to live with my older brother,when my parents and The Superior Monster Hunters Board (Or SMH Board as I like to call them.) flipped out on me.

I really don't get why they flipped out on me though what I did wasn't horrible. All I did was track down this one really annoying vampire that I was hunting to this weird vampire people that were somewhat like the SMH Board, then I tried to kill them. (If I didn't get in trouble I would of suceeded.) Apparently that was dangerous, irresponsible, and stupid and not to mention against the rules of the monster hunters. The rule is that we and I quote: Never track a vampire when it's out of your territory. And yes I did hear it in school, but if you want to get technical those Blood Breaths were in my territory.

Luckily I came just in time for school to start; I'm going to start at Whitechapel High School on September 4th which is 2 days away. I wonder how many hunters and huntresses I would know from the Dr. Abraham Training Center.

It gets very annoying when you're a Van Helsing because since my ancestor founded this agency. Boys always try to date me in order to get close to my Dad, who is the current Head Hunter, which is just a step down from SMH Council, which caused all the idiot girls who don't know how to wield a stake to call me a slut, which I did not give a damn about. Eventually the girls realized what the guys were doing and the boys learned their lessons, I kinda had to teach it to them with force and pain. There still is the occasional kid who tries but, he doesn't try for that long.

And they call Whitechapel a Supernatural Hot Spot; yeah right, I haven't seen anything for the past two nights. Why am I even wasting my time sitting up here in this tree in this forest at the edge of a graveyard? I make a move to climb down the tree when suddenly I see a female Blood Breath. She has long brown hair, light creamy brown colored skin, yellowish- greenish eyes that most Blood Breaths have, and of course a mouthful of pearly white teeth and two fangs. She must be a fledgling if she's hunting in a graveyard for mice or other small rodents. Wait, she's taking something out of her bag it looks to be donated human blood from the red cross. Oh, I guess she's a Full Vampire. The girl empties the bag in a matter of seconds.

The girl tenses and then a hiss escape her bared fangs. Just my luck she senses me, I stand up getting ready to jump from the branch I'm perched on. Just then the vampire I was tracking, which got me sent here shows up and they share an angry exchange which I cannot make out and then they start fighting. Aw man, I really wanted to fight something tonight, but no of course the Blood Breaths had to know each other and not like each other. This is why I hate my job sometimes, it never goes the way I want it too. Unexpectedly the Male Blood Breath leaves and the girl looks pretty shaken up and she quickly leaves the cemetery.

I guess I should get out of here and get some sleep. Hopefully Jay's waiting up for me so I can finally fight someone! Ugh, Blood Breaths are such morons!

Sarah's POV

I should have known that Jesse would come back! Why was I so stupid? He is very possessive of me and he wants to finish off Ethan. Ethan! Oh my god! Jesse already bit him once and if he finds out that we're dating, he'll do it again only this time it'll be way worse! I can't risk losing Ethan!

I have to call him, maybe he already knows! What if Jesse already got to him? Now I really have to talk to him for my own sanity. I quickly grab my cell out of my pocket and call him. It rings for a couple of seconds until he picks up on the last ring.

"Hey Sarah, what's up?" At hearing the sound of Ethan's I feel a bit more relaxed.

"Ethan," I pause just to look around for any sign of Jesse or his goons.

"What is it, Sarah you sound upset."

"Jesse's back."

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" His voice raises and I can hear him getting worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, but you should really watch out for yourself. "

"But, you're the one that would be in the most amount of danger!" Ethan starts to protest.

"Do you not remember what happened at the dance, E?"

"No, I do but I should be fine."

"He will try to kill you since you're my boyfriend; he is still possessive of me."

"You're my girlfriend now so he has to back off!" That surprises me; I never thought I would hear a boy say that about me. I smile and say.

"Thanks, I think you're the only boy who would ever say that." I can practically see him smiling and blushing.

"The only thing that I don't get is why; The Vampire Council lied about how they killed him and banished him." E says while I start walking up the steps of my house.

"Me too, well I guess we'll discuss this more tomorrow. Night, love you, E."

"Goodnight, love you too babe."

And with that our conversation is over. I'm still scared for E, but hopefully he doesn't get hurt anymore. I mean a person can't get bit by the same vampire twice, right?


	2. Breaking News Part 1

The New Girl is a Monster Hunter

Chapter 2: Breaking News Part 1

Ethan's POV

Benny barges into my room saying more or less yelling which is normal for him,

"This better be important because I was so close to conjuring up Cat Woman in my room! Do you know how awesome that would have been?!"

Then he looks at Sarah sitting next to me on my bed and he then asks.

"E. you didn't just call me over here to rub it in my face that you're dating a total babe and I'm dating no one, did you?"

"No, Benny now will you just shut up for a little while so you can listen to us."

He looks like he's about to speak so, Sarah and I cut in by telling him the news.

"Jesse's back."

"But, didn't The Vampire Council banish and kill him?" He says wide eyed.

"Obviously they didn't, B."

Sarah replies to him, he gets up walks over to us puts his hand on my shoulder and one on Sarah's shoulder.

"Good luck, guys. Now if you would excuse me I have to go hunt down a rabid cat human thing which may or may not be running rampant throughout Whitechapel."

But I don't care about his creature, because I just had a vision, when he touched me. It was of him and this cute auburn haired, violet eyed girl for some reason when he touched her they were then surrounded by blue flames. I don't know what to make of the vision and I'm not sure whether I should tell Benny or not, because I don't even get the vision. So how could I explain it to him?

He would also just get side tracked by the cute ginger. Plus then he would ask me questions that I don't have the answer to. Then I'll get mad at him and then I'll half yell half complain at him. And yeah I don't really feel like doing that. Maybe it's a mess up. I mean I never had a mess up before but there's a first time for everything.

"What ya thinking about, E?" I'm startled out of my train of thoughts by Sarah. Aw man I might have forgot she was here.

"About how Benny better catch his creature he made when he was trying to conjure up Cat Woman." I feel like such a jerk for lying to Sarah, but I can't explain it to anyone. I just don't get the vision.

"Well, I gotta get going, babe. See ya tonight." She says getting up off of my bed.

"See ya tonight." I say getting up and engulfing her in a hug and then pressing my lips onto hers. Then our lips start to move in synch. After a little bit she walks to the window and I watch her fly out of it until I can't see her silhouette anymore.


	3. The Disaster Date and Creepy Jesse

The New Girl is a Monster Hunter

Chapter 3: The Disaster Date and Creepy Jesse

Sarah's POV

Ethan's been acting really weird since he picked me up and we got to the restaurant. He's trying to cover it up with the small talk but, still I can tell something is up. Well, at least it isn't as bad as our first date.

He probably didn't tell me what he really saw in his vision. I wonder if it has something to do with Jesse and me. Okay, I can't stand to not know anymore; I have to know.

"Ethan, what's up with you today? What about that vision; it's obviously bothering you?"

He hesitates for a moment but goes on.

"Well, it was of Benny and this cute bright auburn haired, violet eyed girl. Benny touched her and they were surrounded by blue flames. It was really short and odd."

"What?! Um are you sure you didn't drink any of the potions that Benny made yesterday?"

"No, I didn't have any of Benny's potions…. You don't believe me, do you?"

"I do, but then again it's just weird."

"For your visions I mean."

"Yeah, I know."

At least that's out there and E's more comfortable. Of course some of the vampire goons show up and escort us to the Vamp Council. We get to the Vamps Room where Benny, Rory, and Erica already there.

We don't even get to say a word, when we are interrupted by the sounds of screaming and glass and wood breaking. Everyone's head shoots to look at the large wood doors where you can hear the noises coming from the hallway. Anastasia goes out into the hallway and you can hear her commanding whoever it was and getting attitude back.

One of the goons allowed us to leave, of course we tried to leave out of the front door but they made us leave out the back door. I swear as we were leaving I saw a quick glimpse of Jesse.

Blair's POV

Of course the little Bloodbreath came out in the middle of Jesse and my fight and starts barking at us, which causes me to start yelling back which causes me to start barking back at her, during this Jesse is able get a nice grip around my torso pinning my arms down. I again fight back kicking and trashing around. I get dragged into their little meeting room.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

I yell while still fighting against him.

"You know maybe it would go a lot easier if you didn't fight me!"

"Whatever, Count Lameula!"

Ahem! The Little Leader clears her throat. I look at her probably with nasty look on my face. I try to fight against Jesse again, but he tightens his grip on me, great I'll have a giant black bruise on my stomach tomorrow.

"So, this is the Huntress that tracked you to a meeting about your parole?"

"Yes." He says at the same time I say.

"More like the thing that got me sent here."

"Blair, will you shut up for once? I'm trying to get both of us out of here alive!" Jesse hisses in to my ear; I stop struggling.

"What are you talking about?!" I hiss back.

"I see."

That is the last thing she says for a while, because she starts discussing something with the others. I wonder if they heard our little exchange. Okay, I'm actually getting scared now; they've been talking for what seems like an hour. Jesse's grip on me has loosened a bit. I might be able to make a run for it; I think glancing at the door.

"We have come to decision that I think will be suitable for both of you considering the crimes you committed."

"What crime I'm not a vampire; I don't have to follow your rules?!" I exclaim trying to get out of Jesse's grip so I can kill them. Anastasia totally ignores me and goes on.

" Jesse bite her."

"WHAT! THAT ISN'T A PUNISHMENT FOR HIM!" I scream trying to get out of his grip.

"Let me continue, Jesse you will be in charge of her if she messes up one time, even on the tiniest thing , you'll go back into banishment."

I can feel my heart racing in my chest. Is he really going to bite me? He tilts my head. I can feel his breathe on my neck. Why isn't he going to bite me? I thought they love biting people.

"JESSE BITE HER!"

She barks at him, now I can feel his lips on the slope of my neck. They are slowly opening revealing cold teeth and fangs that are just dripping with venom. I close my eyes and wait for the moment when fang and skin collide. It doesn't happen though. The next thing that happens is that Jesse lets go of me and says.

"No."

I start backing up; they start to protest but then there eyes light up and they just repeat what he was saying in a monotonous voice. I knock over a chair rip off one of the legs, so I can kill him once and for all, but then I drop it. I can't kill him he didn't bite me.

Mad at myself for thinking that way I storm out of the room into the disaster hallway. I can hear Jesse catching up with me trying to say something to me. I force the front door open with a slam and storm out of the little courtyard. I pass a group of people, probably vamps, …

"She is smokin' hot!" I hear one exclaim as I pass.

"Shut up Benny!" Another one yells.

that are gawking at me and one of them grabs Jesse his problem not mine.

Soon enough I am far away from them and in the dark of the night.

Jesse's POV

So now I see the faces of Sarah, Erica, Ethan, Rory, and the weird magical one Benny. I look back to try and see if I can still see Blair. Crap, she's gone; I got to find her.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!" Sarah screams at me.

"What was it your new girlfriend you're gonna change?" Erica says smirking.

"No, why are you jealous! C'mon guys can't you just let me be?!"

"NO!" Sarah and Erica scream at the same time.

"Guys I'm going to go and try to find that hot girl, okay? Bye." Benny says try's to follow Blair.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!" I say.

"I'm going too!" Rory says perking up.

"No you're not." Ethan says grabbing their arms.

They keep questioning me but, all I can think about is how I can keep the Council off my trail and Blair. Oh crap, Blair!


	4. Chapter 4

The New Girl is a Monster Hunter

Chapter 4

Jesse's POV

Wait, why am I walking out of the Council's courtyard? The last thing I remember is going to go find that little redheaded Huntress, I don't smell her so maybe she finally got what she had coming to her. She needed to be taught a lesson._ Well, I do not disagree with that, but I….. We need her alive._ What the hell was that I swear I just heard a voice in my head?_ Well of course Jesse how else will I communicate with you? Why not put my telekinesis into good use?_ I know that voice from somewhere I just can't remember, who it belongs to. It's definitely a woman's voice. _That's not important right now! _The voice snaps. _What is important is that the Huntress stays alive if she's dead or undead she has not use for us. The redhead is very powerful and valuable to us. If I didn't glamour you she would've been dead by now and how could we use her then. Her name is Blair Van Helsing she moved here from Philadelphia, PA in the U.S., she's 16 years old, and is __**crucial **__to us. Keep a close eye on her Jesse and I'll see you soon, dear._ Who was that…Emma? It was Emma.

Benny's POV

So, I finally caught up with that babe that just came out of team V's HQ. She walks quite quickly; I decide to make a move. I walk up next to her and say.

"Hey I'm Benny; I just figured a girl like you could use some company walking around this time of night."

She turns towards me and replies.

"Hi, Benny I don't need an escort I can handle myself and I'm… a teenage dirt bag."

"Well teenage dirt bag do, you wanna listen to Iron Maiden with me?"

She actually laughs, well for that I'll tell you my name and let you walk me home. It's Blair, now don't wear it out."

Score one for Benny! Before I can continue talking Sarah shows up says sorry while dragging me away.

Blair's POV

I walk in at exactly 1 am in the morning, luckily my brother is at a frat party and I am able to sneak in and get some sleep for exactly five hours before I move in with my uncle, aunt, and there kids. I believe they live on Orchard Park. I fall asleep pretty quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid Author's Note (Well Really Question)

Can anyone confirm that there will be a # season of MBAV airing June 28, 2013? I heard that Jesse's hybrid brother will be the main threat and he will succeed in biting Ethan. Also please review my story I don't care if you have good or bad input or if you have an account, Thanks! I'll try and update soon.


End file.
